1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayer capacitors have been used in various electronic components, and recently, in accordance with the digitalization of various functions of technical fields requiring high reliability and an increase in demand, a high degree of reliability has been required in such a multilayer capacitor.
In order to improve the reliability of a multilayer capacitor, there is a need to secure structural stability. To this end, defects in a ceramic body, internal electrodes, and the like, constituting the multilayer capacitor, should be significantly decreased.
A necessity for improving reliability of the multilayer capacitor has been further increased in accordance with miniaturization of a device. There has been an attempt to develop various technologies for decreasing a thickness of internal electrodes or dielectric layers or improving dispersibility of an additive in the art.